promise to kiss
by Bmonti
Summary: Tifa,Yuffie,Marlene has a girls night where they make a promise to kiss the guy that they like cloti yuffentine and denzele or marzel dont know what you call them my spelling is not bad its just not great
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I though that it was about time that I Wright another cloti but it ended up being three couples hehehe. the reason why I haven't posted any new stories is one I read a lot and two I got this drabbles thing that I have been writing in a book and is a Yuffentine so sue me but that enough of me time for completely sucking something out of my thumb hehehe**

**Declaimer: I have come to the terms that I do own final fantasy 7 inside of my very big imagination but sadly in real life it belongs to square enix :( **

Tifa Yuffie and Marlene where all inside Tifa's bedroom they were having a girls night with the chocolate, popcorn, chick flicks, doing nails and hair and talking about boy's. this was Marlene's first time, she being 11 years old now the boy's were at Vincent's place.

"So Marlene" Yuffie had that evil glint in her eye.

"Yuffie she's too young"

"Teef do you have any idea how I hated it when someone called me too young and it's not like I'm talking about the birds and the bee's"

"What is it?" Marlene asked innocently wile munching on some popcorn

"Do you like Denzel?"

She nearly chocked on the popcorn that she was eating and had a severe blush to her cheeks

"Why do you ask that?"

"You would make such a cute couple"

Marlene's face got even redder

"Yuffie you're embarrassing her"

"It's ok Tifa she's just doing it cuz I know of her secret crush to Vincent" Marlene said

Tifa turned her attention to Yuffie who jumped up

"That is so not true I do not like vampire-boy and even if I did he would never like me back cuz he likes Shelke who looks way younger then me"

Tifa's mouth hung open

"So you do like him, OMG Yuffie why didn't you say anything you should tell him how you feel"

"No way, why don't you tell Cloud how you feel"

"Umm that's not a good idée I don't want to ruin our family"

"You should kiss him" Marlene suddenly said

"Ok….. how about we make a deal" Tifa said

Yuffie and Marlene seemed interested

"What is it?" Yuffie asked

"I'll kiss Cloud if Yuffie kisses Vincent"

Marlene burst out laughing

"Hey that's not fair Vinnie is very hard to even touch, wait I know, fine I will kiss Vinnie if Marlene kisses Denzel on the lips"

Marlene was suddenly quiet

"Hey that seems like a good idée I will kiss Cloud if Yuffie kisses Vincent and Yuffie will kiss Vincent if Marlene kisses Denzel"

"Hey that's not fair that means I have to kiss first' Marlene said

"That only because you're the youngest" Yuffie said wile taking a sip of her Pepsi

"soo" Tifa said "are we going to watch the movies or what?"

"Wait!" Yuffie screamed

"What?" Tifa and Marlene asked

"Its going to be like this, tomorrow Marlene is going to Kiss Denzel the day after it will be my turn with Vinnie and the day after that it's Tifa and Cloud, ok, but only if the one before them managed to kiss him ok"

"Ok" both of them said raising there hands

"Now movie time" Yuffie said they looked at the movie choices that they had

There was The Note book, My sisters keeper and Mission impossible

"They al agreed that it would be mission impossible first then my sisters keeper by then Marlene would be asleep and Tifa and Yuffie would be able to watch the note book

As the watched the movie's plans were forming in there minds as to how the where going to get the guys alone to kiss them.

**Yup short I know it was going to be a one-shot but I decided to make a different story I just wrote it as it came to me.**

**If you where wondering Tifa chose: The note book Yuffie chose: Mission impossible and Marlene chose: my sisters keeper and to be honest I love these stories except for mission impossible that is my dad's favorite hehehe **


	2. day one Marlene

**Hey did yea miss me? Chap no two is on your way and thank you for reviewing my work I very much appreciate it you guys are awesome **

**Disclaimer: me no own final fantasy 7 but I do own the tea that I'm drinking right know :) **

Marlene was first to wake up of the 3 girls she streaked out and yawned she looked around the room and it looked spotless that funny I'm shore Yuffie dropped the popcorn bucket and I spilled some of my Pepsi.

Her stomach grumbled, she pondered on waking Tifa up or making breakfast herself she looked at Tifa and Yuffie who lied peacefully on the floor it would be a lot of hard work to wake them up and this was kind of the first weekend that Tifa took of in quiet a wile 

Finally deciding that she would make breakfast for everyone she went down stairs to the kitchen and starting to make bacon and eggs. As soon as the first batch was done Denzel came in

"o hi Marlene I thought Tifa was making breakfast"

Suddenly remembering the promise from last night Marlene's face flushed 'ok now I know why Tifa still doesn't have a proper relationship with cloud'

"Oh, yea she still sleeping want some breakfast?"

"yea thanks" he said taking a seat at the table his mind was traveling to the girl he had a crush on at school Kate brown hair that's always in two pigtails and brown eyes and for some reason she always seem to be caring a moogle with her but sadly she sees him only as a friend she was going out with Bradley.

Marlene waved in front of his face

"Hello planet to Denzel?"

He shock his head "sorry did you say something?"

"I asked you if you wanted me to toast your bread or not?"

"toasted pleas"

"What where you thinking?"

"Nothing really"

She placed the plate of food in front of him and then got some for her self. They ate in silent "soo" Denzel broke the silent "what did you girls do last night?"

At the mention of the nights events Marlene turned red again

"Are you blushing?" Denzel asked her

"No" she said walking to the fridge to get some juice "do you want some?"

She asked, he nodded

Just when she sat down next to Denzel again Yuffie burst in she looked around the room seeing only Denzel and Marlene sitting there

"Hey DENZEL HEY MARLENE!"

Both of them turned and looked at Yuffie, Marlene's face was still n bit red .Yuffie seeing that Marlene's face was red and that they both were alone in the kitchen

"Hey Marlene did you ki…………." She was knocked over by Marlene, who had tackled her

"Marlene! What are you doing"

Denzel looked surprised at Marlene suddenly tackle

"Err…….Marlene are you ok?" he asked

Marlene looked at him then at Yuffie who she was still sitting on. She stood up grabbed Yuffie hand and dragged Yuffie out the Kitchen passing Cloud on there way out. When they reached her room, Marlene turned to Yuffie

"I have not kissed him yet and pleas don't go asking me in front of him"

"What you think I'm that stupid? I was going to ask you if you kindly made us brekkie but you knocked me over before I could even finish talking"

"Sorry I panicked"

"I don't want you to kiss him anyway"

"What why?"

"cuz if you manage to kiss Denzel then I have to kiss, o hello Vinnie"

Marlene turned around and saw Vincent standing there

"Yuffie, Marlene" he greeted

"Is there something you wanted?" Yuffie asked radar cheerfully

"Yes, I wanted to let Marlene know that Kate is hear to see her"

He turned around and left

When the door was closed and Vincent's footsteps faded Yuffie said "omg that was close"

"You think he heard anything" Marlene asked Yuffie shook her head

"No, and if he did he would not say anything he's just like that, you better get dressed Kate is waiting"

Yuffie left after that probable to go get breakfast

Marlene quickly put on her blue skirt and pink sleeveless turtle neck top and her favorite black boots she quickly brushed her hair and tied it up with the pink ribbon just like aeries

She ran to meet Kate inside the kitchen were she was talking to Denzel

"Hi Marlene are you ready?

She asked cheerfully Marlene looked at Cloud with a question face her eyes asking if she's aloud to go out.

He nodded "be back for lunch"

They ran out together to there hiding spot were aeries old house use to be, there were flowers every where they sat in the middle of the big garden giggling

"so how is it going with you and Denzel? have you told him yet"

"No but Yuffie, Tifa and I made a promise I can't tell you al of it but it includes me having to kiss Denzel on the lips before the end of the day"

Kate giggled "so what's stopping you?"

"Umm I don't know how I'm going to do this"

Kate sat thoughtful for a moment then smiled "I know"

"What?" Marlene asked eagerly

"Well we could play spin the bottle and tape it with a camera, so that we have prove of you kissing him"

"That's a great idée but what if the bottle lands on you instead of me"

Kate put her finger to her mouth in thought

"mmm good point let me think"

Marlene picked a flower and started pulling the petals of one by one saying to herself "he loves me , he loves me not" for each petal she pulled off

"I've got it!"

Marlene jumped at the sudden sound of Kate's voice

"We'll play truth or dare and then when its my turn to dare you, you have to pick dare and I'll dare you to do it, and the camera could be hidden somewhere"

Marlene smiled at the idée "that's great and he will never no that I like him if it's a dare"

"Exactly well need Bradley to take part in it and make it sound like his idée but I can do that just make Denzel come, ummm where can we play the game?"

"I know, what about the church"

"Ok we need to get Denzel and Bradley to the church after lunge ok"

"Yea"

Marlene's phone rang it was n chocobo song she quickly answered it

"Hello?"

"Marlene where are you"

"ohh Denzel ummm I can't really say why?"

"Tifa's looking for you it's almost launch and she's worried again"

"Sorry tell her I'm fine and I'll be back in about a half hour oh and ask her if Kate can eat lunch with us"

She waited wile Denzel asked

"She said it would be fine see you later"

"Bye"

She turned back to kate who was picking flowers

"Come on lets go"

Kate gave half of the flowers that she had plucked to Marlene and nodded

They just finished there lunch when Bradley arrived "hey guy's, heard you where looking for me"

Kate giggled and Denzel wanted to role his eyes

"Tifa is it ok if we go out again Denzel and Bradley will be there so you don't have to worry"

"Ok Marlene" Tifa said

Yuffie ran threw the kitchen doors "and screamed at the top of her lungs "don't forget the promise!"

"Yuffie!" Marlene said and Kate giggled knowing what the promise was about

"What promise?" Denzel asked

"You don't need to know" Kate said

Bradley just looked clueless

They were all sitting together outside the church. Everyone had done a dare and given one Denzel was dared by Bradley to go swim in the pond in Aeris's church Bradley had to clime to the rove of the church and scream I'm crazy Kate had to kiss Bradley and now it was Kate's turn to dare Marlene

"ok I dare you to.."

Out of no where a monster came and almost jumped Marlene but Denzel pushed her out of the way Kate screamed and Bradley got in to a fighting stands next to Denzel Marlene got her cure material out after she got up off of the ground.

It was a close fight Marlene curing Denzel and Bradley every time they got heard but after a long battle they beat the monster Kate was crying she was scared stiff Bradley went over to comfort her Marlene checked on Denzel

"Is everyone ok?" Denzel asked almost sounding like a leader wile Marlene helped him to stand

Bradley nodded and Kate stopped crying but still held on to Bradley

"Everyone I think we better go home we'll see you guys tomorrow and tell Tifa and Cloud that there are monsters on the loose over here, is that ok for you guys?

Everyone nodded and Marlene was still helping Denzel to stand he was leaning heavily on her

"Ok lets mossy"

Marlene managed to crack a smile at Clouds word that Denzel used they all separated and went home

Denzel was lying in bed with an hurt leg he hasn't been able to fall asleep it was 11:30 he couldn't stop thinking of Marlene almost being killed he kept seeing the monster jumping at her. If he hidden pushed her she would be dead.

A small creak sound drew his attention he looked at his door and saw Marlene peeking in

"Denzel are you awake?" she whispered

"Yea I'm awake you can come in" he said

He saw her glancing to the clock and then at the door wile she made her way over to him

"Is there something wrong?"

"No"

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"No"

"Then what do you want?" he asked confused

Marlene's cheeks went slightly pink she went to the head of the bed where Denzel was sitting up right; she looked down at her feet

"Marlene what is it?"

She looked up

"Well…… ummm"

She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the mouth, her lips was so soft like rose petals and all too soon it was over and she was already out the door Denzel looked bewilder after her, damn his foot if it didn't hurt like crazy he would have run after her.

Yuffie who was using one of her many peeking holes cursed softly

This is just great now I gotta kiss mister hot and brooding.

**So what do u think I kind of like how I ended with Yuffie seeing them.**

**I like the end. Not so much the beginning since I kinda had no clue as to what I was saying it was longer then I expected at first it was too short and now its kinda long it took longer then I thought it would to right but its dun now so you better like it pleas review! **


	3. day 2 Yuffie

**Hey there I'm so happy about the reviews and to those who are Yuffentine fans like me Write stories for them pleas, pleas write more I mean they are so good together and I promise if I read your Yuffentine then I'll review it **

**Ok now back to the story its Yuffie's turn mwahahaha o and one more thing I can not believe you think it was funny cuz I'm terrible when it comes to writing funny but thanks **

**ME: I do believe that I own final fantasy**

**Man with big gun points it at me: say that again**

**Me trembles in fear: all right all right I don't own it just don't hurt me**

**Man: thought so. Walks away**

Yuffie sat at the bar with her drink sighing every now and then. Why do u ask, does this great ninja sigh? Well its simple Tifa never gives her booze she still sees me as a kid even if I'm legal but that's not the real reason, the real reason is cuz little miss Marlene all sweet and innocent kissed Denzel just before the fringing day was over and that means that I got to go kiss a vampire.

I know I know why don't I just back down, but I never ever break promises and I think it's about time that Tifa kisses Cloud so it's all up to me and a simple kiss to the cheek won't work ether it has to be a full on the lips kiss.

"Yuffie?"

I mean really kissing that tall dark depressing and sexy vamp why would I want to do something like that ok so his not soo depressed anymore cuz Lucrecia forgave him or something why had that bitch have to be so damn gorgeous.

"Yuffie!"

I could just stick my friging Shuriken up her

"YUFFIE!"

She blinked and looked at the worried barmaid's face

"Hehehe sorry Teef did yea say something"

"I asked if you could go get Vincent and Cloud to come here"

"ok Teef" she looked around the bar "hey where did everyone go?"

"Wile you were gone on a vacation in your mind I asked everyone to leave we have a meeting that's why I need you to call Vincent and Cloud"

"Ok, ok I'll get them, I swear they love that bike more then us"

She mumbled as she skipped of toward the back.

Yuffie decided that she wanted to be sneaky so she sneaked in and tip toed towards them. She had gotten half way when Vincent turned around and caught her sneaking. Yuffie went a shade of red and tripped over her own to feed.

Cloud turned around and saw a red faced Yuffie lying flat on the floor

"Yuffie what are you doing?" Cloud asked

"What does it look like I'm doing! I'm listening to the ground!"

Cloud scratched the back of his head not sure what to do and Vincent held his hand out to Yuffie. She took his hand and let him help her up.

"Was there something you wanted Yuffie?" Vincent asked

"Ummm something to do with Tifa I think ummm"

"….?"Vincent

"What is she ok?" Cloud asked worried

"Oh right something to do with a meeting yea that's it I have to call you were having a meeting"

She skipped out the door and went to sit on the bar stool. She notice that Vincent and Cloud came in and Tifa started talking

"There have bean complains…."

'This is just great I fell flat on my face in front of Vincent and this is all that one little things fault cuz I would have still been in denial for liking Vinnie oh wait what am I saying I don't like him. Stupid kiss that haven't happened yet I thought girls think about the kiss after it has happened not before.'

"Yuffie?"

She blinked twice "yes?"

"Did you hear anything I said" Tifa asked her

"Umm well no"

"Could you tell her on the way Vincent?"

He nodded

"Ok Yuffie get your weapon and follow Vincent ok"

"What are we going to fight?"

"Just go"

Yuffie hoped down her stool and grabbed her Shuriken and clouds materia, including nights of the round hehehe chocobo head is not that good at hiding his materia

She went outside and found Vincent waiting for her

"hey there Vinnie, so what do we have to do?"

"kill a monster at the church"

"That all wow all this just for one little thing that hurt Denzels leg, hey wait why do we have to kill it what about Tifa and Cloud?"

"Were splitting up to find the monster faster if they kill it before us then they will call"

"ok so if we don't find it then what was the point of us going I mean really all this hard work for nothing…"

They have been walking for a few hours and still didn't find the monster they did find a few foot prints at the church and followed them into the old ruins of midgar

"Vinnie how long have we been walking I'm tired and hungry and my feet hurt"

Yuffie said

Vincent simply looked at her and carried on walking. The place was still a mess after the meteor and then the Sephy clones here and there u could see things being fixit but that's going well.

"Hey Vinnie wait!"

Vincent slowed his pace so that she can keep up

They looked all around the place but didn't see anything, the sun was staring to set.

'Crap sun set and time is running short what to do… If I just jump up and try to kiss him he'll stop me he's got extremely fast reflexes I should know cuz every time I trip he seams to catch that leave me to the next option which is being sneaky so that means he has to sit o sly down cuz I wont be able to get to his face if he's standing cuz he's way too tall'

"Yuffie are u well"

She looked up in surprise at Vincent

"Of course I'm well why would I not be?"

"You're not talking"

"ohh hahha that's cuz I'm tired and what are we going to do if the monster comes at us wile I'm tired how am I suppose to win"

Ok Yuffie we'll rest here

Vincent walked to a crumbling wall and sat down Yuffie followed and sat next to him taking a deep breath she was opining her mouth to say something when Vincent's cell rang

He picked it up

With out saying anything listened and then put down the phone

Yuffie looked at him curios

"What is it who was that?"

"Tifa"

"ohh what she say?"

"They found the monster and eliminated it"

That's good Yuffie said jumping up clapping her hands we can go home now ohh wait one thing"

She turned around and pushed Vincent down when he tried to get up u looked at her wondering what she was about to do

She smiled at him and he cheeks got a little red again and before he could stop her, her mouth was on his he wanted to punch her away but his body didn't respond to he's thoughts without his permission his hand moved up to cup her face wanting the kiss to last a moment more and then all of a sudden she pulled away and ran away she stopped when she was far turned around and screamed

Come on Vinnie Tifa's gonna get worried if we take to long

Then she ran again leaving a stunned Vincent behind

**Ok that's that I wana say thanks to ****singerprissy**** for making me decide to continue writing this story so everyone who likes my story better say thanks to her **

**Remember ppl I hate flames so if u flame me I'll send a mad cow after u**

**Hehehehe**

**Review please it's the button under this.**


End file.
